Monkey
|gender= Male |image= |films= Kung Fu Panda Kung Fu Panda 2 |shorts= Secrets of the Furious Five Kung Fu Panda Holiday |television= Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness |games= Kung Fu Panda: The Game Kung Fu Panda: Legendary Warriors Kung Fu Panda 2: The Game |books= Kung Fu Panda: Art of Balance |voice= (films)IMDB.com - Kung Fu PandaIMDB.com - Kung Fu Panda 2 (young)IMDB.com - Secrets of the Furious Five (video games & TV series)IMDB.com - Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness |alias= Master Monkey |appearance= Light tan fur with blue eyes |combat= }} Master Monkey is a member of the Furious Five and a master over the of Kung Fu. Biography In Secrets of the Furious Five In Secrets of the Furious Five, Po tells the rabbit children of how Master Monkey used to be the laughingstock of some children in his hometown village when he would accidentally slip on banana peels and have his pants slip down. Growing into a teenager, he sought revenge for that incident by earning himself the title of the trouble-making hooligan in his village who often played tricks on other people (often making people slip on banana peels from bananas that he would eat and/or "pantsing" them) and made the habit of stealing bananas from the markets. The townspeople didn't want him around anymore and told him to leave, but he wouldn't. using his banana peels]] They sent many powerful warriors, including rhinoceros guards from Chorh-Gom Prison, to force him out of town dead or alive, but Monkey humiliated each and every one of them with his banana peels and "pantsing" maneuvers. He finally faced defeat when the townspeople sent Grand Master Oogway, who, other than not wearing pants, used his shell to dodge all of Monkey's attacks. Not expecting him to dodge so easily, Monkey slipped underneath a falling beam, only to be saved by Master Oogway. Humiliated in front of the whole town by the Kung Fu Master and his own tricks, Monkey surrendered, apologized, and agreed to leave. But Master Oogway instead taught him compassion and placed Monkey in the Jade Palace where he trained until he became a member of the Furious Five. In Kung Fu Panda Coming soon! In Kung Fu Panda Holiday In the holiday special, Monkey and the rest of the Furious Five are surprised to hear that Po will host the sophisticated Winter Feast at the Jade Palace. Later, when Po is to select a chef for the event, Monkey waves a greeting to him and he waves back, and the panda unintentionally dismisses a chef named Wo Hop with the gesture, disgracing him and his village. The Five are later called upon by Po to help prepare for the Feast, and Monkey uses his swift Kung Fu moves to arrange place settings for the dinner. When completed, he is seen seated with the rest of the Kung Fu masters at the table. When Po talks about his own family traditions and mentions his uncle Yang's tendency to spurt noodles out of his nose from laughing so hard, Monkey agrees with Crane about wanting to see this himself. After Po leaves the feast, the Furious Five later join him at the Noodle Shop and enjoy the soup, and the other masters from the Palace arrive at the celebration as well. Sure enough, Monkey and Crane get a chance to see Uncle Yang's habit, and Monkey joins the rest of the Five, Po, Shifu, and Wo Hop in posing for a portrait. In Kung Fu Panda 2 , Monkey, and the other Five planning on the infiltration of Gongmen City]] In Kung Fu Panda 2, Master Shifu receives a message that a powerful villain (Lord Shen) has emerged with a weapon so powerful, it can destroy Kung Fu. Monkey, along with Po and the rest of the Furious Five, must venture across China to face the threat and vanquish it. Personality 's story with the other Five]] Friendly, playful and enthusiastic, the mischievous Master Monkey is the most approachable of the Furious Five. His easy-going attitude masks his cunning martial arts ability. Monkey is morally the most fluid of the Five, knowing his way around the sometimes less than honorable world outside the Valley of Peace. Master Monkey also likes a good joke and enjoys the spectacle of a panda trying to do Kung Fu.Kung Fu Panda Official Site - Master Monkey Monkey was the first of the Five to recognize Po's determination, even though he shared in the Five's general decision of the panda until Po proved himself to be the Dragon Warrior. He's also the first of the Five to have called Po by name. Monkey seems to harbor the strongest sense of humor within the Five, responding most strongly to Po's sense of comedy. Monkey is also known to exaggerate, as seen from a Legends of Awesomeness clip that previewed from the when he says "he'll never be able to eat for the rest of his life" upon hearing that the others can't have lunch until Po does five pull-ups. Fighting Style The traditional Monkey fighting style is acrobatic, playful, comical, unpredictable, quick, and energetic. Monkey is the only one of the Five who fights with an apparatus, mainly a — a traditional and well-known weapon of the Shaolin temple monks. He confuses his enemies by striking at will from any position with speed, deception, agility and emotion, with blows from his hands, feet and tail that seem to come from everywhere all at once.Kung Fu Panda Official Site - Master Monkey Clothing/Outfit Master Monkey's outfit consists of basic clothing most students would wear to practice the art of Kung Fu in. However, unlike the other Furious Five, Monkey is the only member to wear studded leather wristbands. He also wears loose brown sweatpants with the waist and ankles wrapped in the style of a Shaolin leg wrap (noted to help increase kicking and stance enduranceWing Lam Kung Fu Federation - Shaolin Leg Wraps). The waist sash is colored gold. In Kung Fu Panda Holiday (during the Winter Feast dinner at the Jade Palace and later at the Noodle Shop), Monkey and the other members of the Furious Five each wear an outfit similar to their normal attire, but with colors that match the colors of the holiday. Monkey wears golden studded leather wristbands with patterned red pants and a dark golden Shaolin waist wrap. Trivia Coming soon! Gallery MonkeyConcept.jpg|Early conceptual artwork of Monkey by Tony Siruno and Bill Kaufman Monkey-marlet-art.png|Concept illustration of Monkey by Nicolas Marlet MonkeyTalonRings.jpg|Master Monkey in the Training Hall Furious Five.png|Monkey and the other Five in Kung Fu Panda Holiday Monkey joking around.PNG|Monkey hiding with Po and the other Five in Kung Fu Panda 2 JackieChanMonkey.jpg|Monkey and his voice actor, (View more...) Quotes Coming soon! References Category:Characters Category:Kung Fu Masters Category:Section stubs Category:Film Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Shorts Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Males Category:Reformed Villains Category:Heroes Category:Major Characters Category:Major Characters